<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Connection Magic by StorytimeJustice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916481">Connection Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorytimeJustice/pseuds/StorytimeJustice'>StorytimeJustice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>STARLIGHT - Fandom, chimera blade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Constellation, M/M, Magic, Magicless, Nova trying to teach Rodney, celestial, celestial magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:20:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StorytimeJustice/pseuds/StorytimeJustice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nova tries teaching Rodney who was born magicless Celestial Magic</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>nova starlight x rodney sowulo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Connection Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(This is before Nova and Rodney start dating)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Point your right index finger forwards and focus your energy. Generate light on your fingertip and then release it. Should create a celestial bullet.” Nova hummed and Rodney nodded.</p><p>Rodney coiled his hand through the air letting his energy flow into his right index finger and aimed it forwards watching the light begin to glow but it quickly fizzled out. “Dang it!” Rodney howled out. </p><p>“You’ll get a hang of it Rods.” Nova said putting Rodney’s hand in his own. “Let’s try this again.” Nova offered raising Rodney’s hand with his and their index fingers aligned as Nova’s arm wrapped around Rodney’s waist. </p><p>Rodney’s finger began to glow and he felt it release watching the orb of light fly out across the battlefield and feeling the warmth of the magic and Nova holding him. The warmth was gone all too soon though as Nova unlatched himself and the energy from the spell began to fade leaving him realizing how chilly it had gotten outside.</p><p>“Keep practicing with it. Maybe I can teach you more if you master the Celestial Bullet.” Nova said with a small smile. </p><p>“Starlight, Sowulo! Dinner time!” Stalen shouted out the backdoor of Starlight Mansion drawing their attention and with a quick look at each other they both took off racing to dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>